league_of_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Chill
Bermuda's girl Huge wip don't delete please Based off of me but I have to change the hair to fit her element lol SPENDS LIKE ALL HER TIME AT THE SOCCER FIELDS OMFG AND IS REALLY GOOD BC THATS REALITY XD This character belongs to Bermuda. Do not use anything without permission. The coding was done by NightStrike. Appearance Chill is of average height for a 15 year old girl, with her slender, lithe build. She is built for athletic challenges, and her body is covered in lean muscle. She may not look it, but Ailani is very physically strong. She can lift many times her body weight and also run like no ones seen. She has an obvious athletic look, but still, most can't imagine what a 15 year old girl can do. She's likely one of the fittest students at Haven. She has pale skin, with lots of freckles dusted across her nose and shoulders, more heavy across her cheeks. She has a splash of freckles running across her collarbone, and also has some on her back. She doesn't like her freckles and wishes she could change them. Her hair is long, thick, and platinum blonde with an obvious blue tint. It tumbles down to her waist when it's down, but Ailani usually pulls it up in a high ponytail or braid. Ever since using her powers every day multiple times, some parts of her hair have become a darker blue, only some of the tips now. She's worried that her power will eventually freeze her entire body. Ailani has chilling blue eyes that glow when she's using her power or is feeling strong emotion. They are icy blue, but have darker sky blue rings at both edges of the iris. They give away lots of her emotion. They can become more gray if she's feeling sick or tired, and sometimes the dreary weather can make an impact. Ailani may be good at not reacting to things even if they should've, but she can tell stop her blush. If anyone directs attention towards her, a small pink area will spread across her cheeks. She gotten better at controlling this quickly. Or maybe it's just the ice cooling her down. She hates it, and has gotten rather good at hiding her face. She has many scars. She has a lot on her knees and shins from battles or accidental cuts from the ice. The biggest scar she has is the giant, purple scar across the back of her left elbow. Most shy away at the sight of it, but Ailani is actually quite fond of it. It moves when she flexes certain muscles, especially the tricep. For clothing, Chill dresses casually. She'll wear jeans and a t-shirt when it's really cold, and sometimes a sweatshirt just for fun even if she doesn't feel cold. Most of the time, she'll wear short shorts and a t-shirt, in the summer usually a tank top. But then again, since she overheats easily, she sometimes just walks around in her sports bra. Her ears are pierced three time on the left and twice on the right. She has a stud in her love and two cartilage rings on her left ear. On her right, she has a stud in the lobe and an industrial piercing with a silver earring made to look like an arrow. She doesn't wear this one in any sort of combat. Chill always wears her shark tooth necklace. It has a thin, braided leather cord with a shark tooth on it. She loves it and only takes it off during battles or contact sports. She looks quite intimidating, but no one really knows why she acts that way. Personality *cold and harsh to most *hates being alone but really can't stand it *scared of almost nothing *her biggest fear is losing her nonexistent friends *wants friends she can trust no matter what **doesnt trust people easily so... *wip Abilities *cyrokinesis *amazing physical stuff *wip Biography *huge wip Relationships Bolt: wip brother wip Lightning Angel: wip Sleek: wip Dash: ;^) wip Featured In text Gallery text Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bermuda's Category:Kinetics Category:Haven